This invention relates generally to evaporative cooling systems and more particularly to water valves used in such systems.
The true beginning of evaporative coolers is not known. It is known that cooling towers, where evaporating water causes the cool air to settle through the tower, have been used for a millennium or more.
In a cool tower, a collection of evaporative pads are soaked using a constantly flowing stream of water. As the water evaporates, the air is cooled and tends to settle. The falling cool air pulls more air through the water soaked pads, thereby creating a cooling cycle with a flow of chilled air.
A major problem associated with cool towers is the use and control of a constantly flowing water stream. The stream of water is ideally balanced to the evaporative rate, but, this is impossible due to the ever changing ambient conditions; therefore, the pads are either too dry or drip the excess water.
Modern evaporative cooling systems are extremely effective where the ambient air is relatively dry and where there is a good source of water and electricity. In a typical situation, water is pumped onto evaporative pads and an electric fan pulls air through the pads (where the ambient air is cooled) and then is forced into the house.
A catch basin is used to collect the excess water and a pump is used to re-cycle the water over the evaporative pads.
In the case where there isn't any electricity though, a traditional evaporative cooling system does not work.
It is clear that there is a need for an evaporative cooling system where electricity is not readily available.